


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Werewolf Adora Au [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Werewolves, adora wants to be close to glimmer, but is scared cause of what she is, cursing, nightmare scene, some blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Another glimmadora werewolf au. Set before the first one I wrote, Adora and Glimmer have been living together for a while, learning to deal with Adora's transformations. Adora has started to develop feelings for Glimmer but pushes back those feeling, worried about what that means to love someone when once a month you turn into a bloodthirsty monster.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Werewolf Adora Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what came over me but here is another werewolf Au. Like I said I had stuff planned, I could just never write it as like a chapter fic. So this is set before my first one and still just has a bunch of stuff from what I came up with. That being said also I decided to test around/experiment with stuff (ie headcanoning Adora as using she/her and they/them cause reasons so they random switches, that's why. It's me experimenting/practicing with that idea. And if some parts are eh, I had some trouble but idk. It happens 
> 
> So hopefully y'all enjoy. I will be taking a break from writing for like a week now since good GOD I wrote a lot this month and I have something planned for Feb. So the next fic won't be making an appearance until then.
> 
> Fic title name came up by [CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku)

_How are you feeling? Adora are you still there?_

_...Yeah...Yeah, sorry...It's hard to think...She's almost here…_

_Okay. Are the chains tight enough? Do they hurt? Are the poles uncomfortable on your back?_

_Haha...They can never be_ **_too_ ** _tight and uncomfortable, Glimmer, I-_ **_Fuck_ ** _!_

_It'll be alright, Adora. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm right here…_

* * *

Adora groans. Words float around in the darkness of her mind. She tries to make them out but as if a thick wall separates the two, she can only hear whispers. They claw at the invisible barrier, wanting to know what is being spoken but it only grows further away. Something about the words are comforting, there is a sense of peace inside them. But why? 

Finally, Adora cracks open her eyes. The world spins and blurs into hundreds of colors. She quickly shuts them again, waiting for the feeling of being on one of those rides that spins around like mad and keeps you on a wall to fade away. Once it settles, she attempts again. This time, they see clearly. 

The room is quiet. Adora can't even hear Glimmer lurking about in the living room or kitchen. Must be out. She looks around the room. Sunlight pours in through the window. What time is it? How long did it take for her mind to catch up to her body? More looking around. There is a set of clothes on the ground with a piece of paper on the top. She then realizes a soft, purple blanket covers her exposed body and a cloud like pillow rest under her head. Glimmer is kind.

 _Way too nice for someone like me_ Adora thinks. She takes some of the fabric in her hand and puts it to her nose. The flowery scent takes over her. _At least it smells nice...like her.._.

She takes another whiff of the Glimmer’s scent, something that has brought her so much comfort since meeting her months ago. Adora takes what she can with little moments of happiness. But it’s time to get up. The floor is uncomfortable. She wraps the blanket around her body and stands, walking over to the pile of clothes and the note. Time to see what Glimmer has said. 

_-Adora,_

_Sorry I’m not there when you wake up. Realized we have like Jack-shit in the fridge and thought might as well just get it now before we are totally out. Hope you don’t mind and hopefully I picked out clothes you like. I should be back soon (maybe even soon enough you don’t see this note) but if not...well I can’t really tell you to do anything or not to do anything other than not be a dumbass. That's my job. Really, I just left this note so you know where I am. So see ya whenever it is._

_-Glimmer_

So that is where she went, huh? Maybe she’ll bring back some nice stuff. Adora makes a mental note to check their wallet and bank account to see how much money they has left. Now that she has more of a permanent home, hopefully, she should be able to hold down a job for a longer time and help Glimmer out. Anything to make up for all the help she has given her. She has to make it up to her somehow. Whatever the case, they will figure it out later. A headache is coming on. Shower and get dressed. 

Adora gathers up the clothes and enters the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom. A towel has been set up for her already. She feels her heart skip a beat in her chest. Glimmer really is too nice. _No. No_ _don’t get too attached. That never ends well. Especially with someone like you, it never works out. Cut your losses now._ She turns on the shower, takes off the blanket, and steps into the hot, steaming world, letting her thoughts wash away down the drain. 

They stay in there for sometime. It feels nice, the water on her aching body. Transformations really suck. If there is anything good about it, it does only happen once a month. Only one night a month. That’s far better than other things that happen during the month. And she has been used to it far longer than anything else. Adora rubs her right shoulder where her bite mark is. Almost twenty years now. 

But something feels different about this one. Adora doesn’t quite know how to explain it even to herself. What where those words in her mind that where just out of reach? Never before has she remembered _anything._ Not even a sliver. Once the werewolf inside of them takes control of their brain, there is nothing. A complete blackout. The only thing that maybe they could remember is the lingering feeling of the wolf inside. But that is it. What is the deal with hearing something as she came back too? Maybe she should talk to Glimmer when she gets home. 

Enough thinking. Adora shuts off the water, dries herself off, and puts on the clothes Glimmer laid out for her before. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a short-sleeved, yellow jacket. She notices some bracelets to add to the wardrobe. Once she is done she takes a moment to check herself out in the mirror. Nothing of last night appears on her face. Sky blue eyes stare back at her, no hints red anywhere. Teeth check. Looks like they can’t break skin unless she really tries. Lifting a hand up she sees the only thing they are good for is grabbing things. Everything is order. Good. 

Adora exits the bathroom. She takes a quick look around the room, seeing if there is anything needing to be cleaned up. The only thing in the room that needs to be picked up are the silver chains by the silver poles planted on the wall by Glimmer. Just looking at them makes her skin itch. That will have to wait. Time to loiter around until Glimmer comes back. Adora exits the room. 

The first thing she does when entering the kitchen is checking the fridge. Glimmer was right. There really isn’t much in here. Barely any milk left, no eggs, a few pieces of cheese, and only a couple various fruits. Adora’s stomach growls. Transformations take a lot of energy. Part of her just wants to eat everything in there but who knows if Glimmer has eaten anything yet or is saving any of the food for herself. So she just grabs a couple of slices of cheese to satisfy their appetite. Thankfully, the wait for their friend is not long. Glimmer appears as she eats starts to eat her second piece. 

“Hey. How are you?” Glimmer asks. She sets down some bags on the dining room table. She has on one of her light weight, purple blouses and a pair of shorts. A thought of her looking nice passes Adora’s mind. “Sorry about leaving.”

“It’s fine and I’m fine. How long where you gone?”

“About and hour or so? I left once I undid the chain and covered you up. When did you get up?”

“Twenty minutes ago maybe?”

“Huh, okay. Seems like you came back early today. Should write that down. Wanna help me?”

Adora nods. Together the pair put away the groceries. Glimmer only did a decent amount of shopping, enough to hold them over for a bit. Next trip should be bigger. For now, more things to drink, bread, small amounts of meat, frozen dinners, and a couple of bags of snacks is enough. Once everything is put away, Adora offers to put away the bags. Meanwhile, Glimmer grabs her notebook and starts writing in it. 

“Did anything else happen?” Glimmer asks, turning her head towards Adora.

Adora looks at her. The notebook in her hand has information on everything she once thought about werewolves and what she has since learned from Adora. Adora has never looked in the book, part of her always wonders what is in there exactly but she doesn’t want to see something she doesn’t want to know. Those words she heard when her mind was coming back to her is something that can be added, even if it might not happen again. 

“Uh...Well when I was finally coming to, I think I heard some voices. Words? I don’t know. It was muffled, I couldn’t make it out at all.”

“Huh...weird.” Glimmer looks away, hiding her face. Adora cocks her head. 

_Did I say something wrong?_ They think. “Yeah. Could have been nothing, honestly. Anyway,” Adora throws the rest of the bags in the bottom cabinet, “anything going on today? You don’t have work right?”

“Why, you wanna do something together?”

Adora blushes and starts to scratch the side of her face. “Nothing really. It seems like a really nice day out so I figured maybe we can go on a walk or something. Maybe in a different part of the forest that isn’t in the back of your house.”

"If you like, Adora. _Hold on!”_ Adora freezes in her walk to the door, happy to do something, and gives Glimmer a look. The smaller girl continues, “Did you remember to take your allergy meds? You forgot the other day and with what happened this morning I have no idea if you remembered it. No need to go out there and then drag your sorry ass home with itchy eyes and sneezing like crazy.”

“Right. Thank you, Glim.” Adora quickly takes her medicine and pockets some tissues just in case. Once ready, the two head to one of the many trails that are nearby forest. 

It’s nice to have this patch of green around. Many houses have their backyard butting up against some section of it. Spring is here and is eager to show off their wonder. Trees and other foliage bloom in soft, pastel colors after months of being bare from the freezing cold. Some early new life has begun to walk through the brush or attempts to hop from branch to branch. No more snow blankets the area, letting green shoots to appear in the ground. Soon, when summer takes over, everything will become blocked out and shaded by the thicket of green leaves. Though, Adora loves when those leaves turn into bright, fiery warm colors in the fall. 

The two soon arrive at one of the many trails. After some debate on what to take, the two head off on a medium level trail. Lets Adora stretch out her legs again and challenges Glimmer to hike around and get through tough spots again. She has become quite rusty. 

“You _sure_ you were a huntsman? I thought you all were supposed to know how to live out in the middle of nowhere,” Adora jokes as she helps pull Glimmer up and over a large rock that blocks the pathway. They get a glare from their friend. 

“Don’t make me push you off of this. If I still had contact with them or cared about them, you’d be dead right now. Be thankful about that.”

“Oh, trust me. I am. I really don’t want to know what would have happened had I stumbled into someone else in the middle of the woods after I transformed back. I can’t thank you enough, for everything.”

Glimmer softly smiles. “It’s no problem. Now let’s keep going. Tell me what that nose of yours smells. I’m curious what I miss.”

As the two walk the pathway again, Adora sniffs the air. It is still nowhere as good as a dog’s but she can still pick up on things a normal human might miss. Like the scent of rain that’ll be coming late tonight or the many different smells of the blooming flowers. She also picks up the faint scent of an animal, maybe a deer, that must have passed by before they came here. 

“A lot. Almost everything. Thankfully there isn’t anything dead around. God, that is the worst.”

“I bet.”

Adora and Glimmer continue their trek through the forest, taking in the sights. They spot some birds and small rodents making their way through the brush. Glimmer starts to point out and name all the different plants they pass. She manages to find some tracks in dirt that even Adora missed. So she really isn’t that rusty at the tracking and knowing what is around in the forest. After some time, they find a bench at an overlook to sit down and take a break. 

Adora stares off at the drop, seeing houses among the greenery and a large stream cutting through almost everything. The area is so vast. How much of it has Adora not seen from staying in one safe place away from people, or what she failed to appreciate when she finally moved around to not leave a trail behind. How long is this going to last? Adora sighs. 

“You alright?” Glimmer asks. 

“Huh? Yeah. Just thinking, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adora shakes her head. “Okay. Hey, here’s an idea. I haven’t gone camping in forever. Would you like that? We can pitch a tent, make a fire, and roast some s’mores. Have you’ve ever done that before?”

“No. Well, a couple of times I’ve made a tent, not a lot, but fires I know how to do. But never had a s’more before. They good?”

“They are amazing! Oh my god, you have no idea. Okay, we so are doing this. Second I can get off of work for a couple of days we are going camping.” Glimmer’s eyes light up as she talks. She goes on about all the things she has and what they will need to get. Adora places her head on a hand and softly smiles. 

“You really like camping, huh?” she says. 

“It actually was something I really enjoyed growing up in the huntsmen culture. Getting away from all the hustle and bustle of the world, learning to live off the land, but sleeping under the stars and learning their names? That always was the best.”

“Yeah. I always loved looking at the stars whenever I could. Tried to name some of them myself. They were one of the only things that were a constant and comforting thing to have. They are beautiful as well.” _Kind of like you._

"What?”

“What?”

“You mumbled something after talking about the stars, I couldn’t make it out.”

 _Crap!_ “Ah! It was nothing. Don’t worry about it! Anyway,” Adora quickly stands to her feet, “I am all rested up. What about you?”

Glimmer looks confused, maybe even a little disheartened, but she stands to her feet. “Yeah. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

* * *

Adora twists and turns in her bed. She kicks off the covers on her body as it becomes warm with panic. A bundle of fabric is clutched tightly in her fist. Her mind flashes images like a cut up movie, ones she wishes to bury and forget. She is a five-years old child again, facing down a dark reddish wolf with snarling teeth in the woods behind her house. Then she is older, somewhere in her teenage years, trying to hold back her transformation, trying not to harm anyone. Blood suddenly appear on her clawed, changing hands. _Nononono!_ Now she is a little older, trying to survive out in the wilderness by herself, away from people, keeping them safe.

Flashes then come in quick succession. Glimmer finding her in the forest. Glimmer giving her a place to stay. Glimmer’s face when she saw her transform for the first time. Glimmer’s bright smile and warm laugh. Glimmer telling her her own hidden secret. Glimmer sleeping on the couch and covering her up. Glimmer injured by the monster inside of her. Glimmer curled up by her, nestled under her arm. Glimmer in fear of her. Glimmer kissing her. 

Glimmer…

Glimmer.

_Glimmer!_

Adora shouts as she bolts up, jolting her body out of sleep. Her heart races in her chest and sweat rolls down the side of her face. She can’t catch her breath and her body shakes. Is she transforming? The moon is high in the sky. Adora snaps her head to look at the calendar by her bed. Still a couple of days before a first quarter. She’s safe from herself. She is still her. Everything is okay. 

_It was just a nightmare,_ Adora thinks as she lays back down, an arm over her face. _J_ _ust a bad dream and memories. You are okay...Glimmer is okay...Breathe..._

Adora slows her breathing, her heart following quickly behind. Her body settles but her mind does not. It races faster than what seems like light. They tell themselves over and over that it is okay, everything is alright now, but it does not stop. Groaning, she gets out of bed. Some water might help her out. Her throat is dry anyway. 

The living room is dark. Little light is around at all with the moon and starts being blocked out by clouds. Doesn’t matter to her. She has learned where everything is as to not bump into it and she can make out the outlines of almost everything. Adora is careful not to make too much noise. No need to wake up Glimmer and have her come down to see why she is up at three in the morning. She reaches the fridge, grabs a water bottle, and rest her upper body on the counter looking out into the living room as she drinks. The images from her nightmare still swim around in her mind. 

She then notices Glimmer’s notebook by her. Should she? Glimmer isn’t up and Adora can read it in the low light without any issue. But does she really want to read about the other side of herself? Maybe knowing about herself she can get better control of herself. Adora scoffs at that idea, like that’ll ever happen. But curiosity gets the better of her. She sets her water down and brings the book closer to her, opening it up. 

The first several pages where all from a time before they met Glimmer. Back when she still believed that werewolves where nothing more than dangerous, bloodthirsty, man killers that need to be destroyed. Images, both photographs and drawings, plaster the pages on creatures right out of a nightmares. Adora starts quickly skimming through those pages. She gets to more recent times. Pages after the meeting. The words scribbled on the pages have a more curious tone to them, wondering how being a werewolf works. What triggers the transformation, how long it takes to fully become the beast or a human again, and how much time it takes for someone’s mind to return. Two pages catch her attention. 

It is all about Adora’s werewolf form. What she looks like, how she acts, what is the most useful to contain her if she were ever to escape and wreak havoc (written after the time Glimmer had followed her on the night of the full moon when Adora still kept it a secret, saw her transform, and had to take measures to self defend herself), and the signs she gives before the transformation takes over. There are sketches drawn by Glimmer of Adora’s werewolf form, some colored, some not. They all take the form of a large, muscly, and threatening beast with snarling sharp teeth and powerful claws that look like they could easily rip you in two. The fur that covers their body is an ugly shade of gold and their eyes are a burning red. 

Adora stares at the drawing of herself. She can’t recall ever seeing her werewolf form fully. Even if this is just a drawing, it’s the best image of what she looks like during the full moon. A monster. One worded descriptors rest next to each image. _Fierce. Dangerous. Deadly. Angry. Bloodlust. Malicious..._

 _What am I even doing here,_ Adora thinks as she looks down at the page of herself. The page starts to become blurry as she holds back tears. _I_ _shouldn’t be here with her. One of these days I am just going to hurt her or worse. Why does she keep me around if this is what I am like? I’m no good for her._

Adora turns a page, no longer able to look at what has been written about her. The only thing her eyes are able to read on the new section is her name. Footsteps coming from upstairs and growing louder cause her to shut the book, push it aside, and wipe her face off just in time to see Glimmer appearing in the living room. Neither speak right away. They just look at each other. Finally, it’s Glimmer who says something. “Can’t sleep?”

“No. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did,” Adora replies. 

“You’re fine. But are you okay? I heard you scream before and then you moving around in here. Came to check on you since I didn’t hear the guest bedroom door open again. Did you have a nightmare?”

“You can say that. Nothing I’m not used to, honestly,” a little laugh escapes her. Glimmer keeps staring at her, her face filled with worry. Adora clears her throat. “Look. I’m fine. I was going to go back to bed soon anyway.”

“Do...you want to come into my room and sleep with me? I mean, I know having someone with my when I had a bad dream helps me, I don’t know about you.”

Adora pauses. Stay with Glimmer in her bed? Lay right next to her? Feel her body heat against hers and take in her flowery scent? The idea is something right out of her most pleasant dreams. Part of her does not want have more reason to want to stay but the other part of her does not want to go back to her cold bed and risk having another nightmare. What should she pick?

It takes a moment for Adora to realize she has stopped breathing. She releases what is stuck in her lungs. _Maybe I should go. Just for one night. That’s it. One night._ “Y-Yeah. It might help. Thank you for the offer. You really don’t mind?”

Glimmer shakes her head and rubs the back of her head. “Not at all! C’mon on.”

Adora grabs her water bottle and follows Glimmer up the stairs and into her room. She has only been here a couple of times and it is nothing like the barren guest room she resides in. Photos of her father and mother and her when she was much younger sit on her dresser. Seems like a much happier time back then. There is one of her friend Bow and her at some amusement park. On the walls are a couple of posters of some band she likes and hang all around, giving a soft light into a dark world. There’s a TV, some old clothes lying on the ground (which Glimmer apologizes for), a few books on a nightstand, and some stuffed animals on her bed. 

When she reaches the bed, Glimmer gestures for which spot to take on the full size bed. Glimmer once said she likes the extra space. Carefully, Adora lies down, her back turned towards Glimmer and her face staring at the wall. She feels Glimmer taking her place on the bed, leaving a gap between them. 

“Well, uh, good night,” Adora says. 

“Good night, Adora. If you need anything else, just tell me, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

Adora does not fall asleep right away. She has no idea how much time passes as she stares at the wall when she suddenly feels Glimmer’s back rest up against hers. For a moment, her whole body becomes tense at the touch. Did Glimmer move in her sleep? Did she do that on purpose? Should she move? There really isn’t any room to move, though. But she is unable to dwell on that thought for too long. The tension in her body disappears and is replaced by heavy eyelids. Adora doesn’t bother to try to fight it. She lets sleep take over her and pull her into a blissful slumber, where no nightmares come to bother her.

* * *

The sweet, melodic chirping of birds wake her up. Adora opens her eyes and yawns. The blonde slowly sits up and stretches out her sleeping body. She reaches over to the nightstand to check the time and if there is any news to note. It’s nearly seven and the only thing notice that appears on her lock screen is a reminder that tonight is a full moon. _Great_ they think. She puts her phone back down and looks to the other side of the bed. 

Glimmer lays on her stomach, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the other tucked under her pillow. Adora can see she is drooling and is mumbling something incoherently. Her pink and purple hair, normally kept neat and swipe to the side, sticks out all over, waiting to be brushed. She looks so peaceful. 

Since the night she had a nightmare, Adora has found herself in Glimmer’s room. The smaller girl has a comforting presence and she has not had bad dreams since. The two still lay either inches apart or with their backs against each other. But it is still nice. When was the last time she ever shared a bed with someone? Much better than being alone. 

Glimmer mutters something about someone stealing her fries and flips over onto her back, still fast asleep. Adora snorts and rolls her eyes. _Cute,_ she thinks. Part of her mind tells her to plant a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead but she quickly shakes that thought from her mind. _You really need to stop thinking that, Adora. You know it can’t work with her._ Ignoring her thoughts, Adora gets out of bed to get ready for the day ahead. 

She heads down to the guest bedroom and picks out her clothing for the day. Just her usual attire of a light jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. It’s still a bit too cold for shorts or anything but soon warmer days will come, as well as longer ones. Summer is the best time of the year. Once she is dressed, Adora goes about making herself breakfast and cleaning up a bit. Glimmer eventually comes down, her hair back to its neat state, to eat and get ready for the day as well.

The two discuss what the game plan is for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary is put on the agenda. Busy themselves until the night comes. Figuring out what to do while daylight is around always takes some time to decide on. They end up settling on just hanging around the house. There are things that need to get done and why not do them now before they get pushed back too far. After eating their fill, they get to work. 

First, they get on about cleaning up the room. Vacuuming, dusting, wiping down the counters, all the usual spring cleaning things. At some point while cleaning, instead of throwing out their wet wipe, Adora throws it at Glimmer. It hits her in the arm. Glimmer gives her a look, which Adora replies with sticking out her tongue. You gotta have a little fun while doing something boring, right? Glimmer returns the gesture of play with throwing a rag. Both can’t help but laugh. 

After the inside of the house is done, Glimmer decides to check out her car. She tells Adora, who follows her outside, that the thing as been sounding weird. The car she owns is used and older than both Glimmer and Adora. It is surprising that the thing hasn’t choked or blown up yet. Hopefully the thing will last long enough for a new car that doesn’t act up is bought.

When the two get outside, Glimmer pops open the hood so they can work on and see what is up. Since both learned how to be self-sufficient, both have a rough idea on what to look for. Going off of each other and using each other’s strength with car knowledge, the two manage to figure something out to do. Together, they get to work. By the time they get done, the bottom of the sun is starting to brush along the distance treeline. 

“How much longer do you think we have?” Glimmer asks. She shuts the hood and starts to wipe the oil off her hand. 

“A bit. Still can do whatever the hell until then. No clue what to do till then,” Adora tells her. 

“Can always play some video games or something.”

“Why? So you can get your butt kicked by me?”

“Oh, shut up.” Glimmer places a finger on the tip of Adora’s nose, leaving a speck of grease on it. “You only got lucky that one time. I can so kick your ass.”

Adora grins and wipes off her nose. “Yeah, sure. _Totally._ Still says the person who got stuck on the first level of that first game.”

“Why you.” Glimmer quickly wraps her arm around Adora’s neck and brings her down close enough to rub a fist on top of her head. The blonde laughs as she tries to squirm out of the grip. “I am going to push you off the rainbow bridge next time we play that.”

“Alright! Alright! Let go of me!”

Glimmer releases her, though she gives her a light punch on the arm. “God, you are such a dork. How did I-” Glimmer stops. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. What do you wanna do now?”

“Do you want to just chill outside? Watch the clouds, maybe bring a board game out. Stuff like that?”

“I know you love chess. So I’ll go get that and we can play. Don’t think I am not gonna try to win against you.”

“Good luck!”

Adora finds a nice spot to sit down on the ground. Glimmer soon comes out with a chess board and the two begin to play. Try as she might, Glimmer loses each time she goes against Adora. The blonde knows when exactly to make the right moves or trick her opponent up. Glimmer does get on a few 'check's, however, so that's something. 

As they play, Adora can't keep her eyes off of Glimmer. Even when her shoulder starts to itch, she can't look away. Glimmer's lilac eyes are filled with intense thought, probably how to kick her butt, and the tip of her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth. Glimmer reaches a hand over a piece but stops, moving it to a second one and moving it. Bad move. Adora puts Glimmer into checkmate. 

"Damn it!" Glimmer groans, running a hand down her face. "I'm done playing with your smart-ass. What else is there to do?"

"I have no idea. Do you have any?"

There is a pause between them. Adora opens her mouth to say something, a suggestion, when Glimmer reaches over the chessboard and places a hand on her shoulder. 

"Tag!" is all Glimmer says before scrambling to her feet and booking it, leaving Adora stunned. She runs her shoulder in shock, lessening some of the itch, before realizing what Glimmer just did. 

"H-Hey! No fair!" Adora bolts to her feet and races after Glimmer. She runs as fast as she can, trying to tag Glimmer. But the other girl is nimble on her feet and manages to evade them, turn tail, and run the other way. Adora turns on her heels and darts ahead, getting close to her target.

Without much thought other to catch Glimmer, Adora wraps her arms around her, almost in a hug. Both freeze in their tracks, Glimmer twisting around to stare at who caught her. Adora gulps. “I...I guess I got you, huh? You’re ‘it’ now.”

“Yeah. I guess I am,” Glimmer states. Yet, neither break apart. They stare at each other's eyes, unable to look away. “Should we try that again? Or no. Honestly, I don't know how much we can get out of a two person tag but it was all I could think of at the moment.” Glimmer adds on, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I guess you are right, yeah. We can do something different.” The itchy feeling in Adora’s shoulder grows suddenly but she can’t think of anything other than Glimmer. All that is on her mind is the smaller girl. Wanting to keep her close. Wanting to kiss her and hold her forever. To have her be hers and to _be_ hers. To live a happy life with her, forever. Adora’s pushes her hand further into Glimmer’s back, drawing her closer. 

_What are you doing? You know being with her just puts her in danger. But god, she is beautiful._ Adora thinks. Her heart starts to pick up when Glimmer rests her arms on her chest. 

You know...I kind of like this. What...What about you?”

“I like it too.”

Her body is becoming warm. _God just kiss her already!_

“You know, I’ve been wanting to tell you something and- _Ah! Adora!_ Adora, snap out of it!  
Adora blinks, not knowing what is going on. She sees a pained expression on her face. That is when she realizes she has started to move her hand down Glimmer’s back. She feels a wetness on her fingertips. Slowly, she pulls her hand up. Her nails are starting to sharpen and red stains their tips. Glimmer’s blood. 

_Oh no._ Adora snaps her head up, The world is starting to become dark. How did that happen? Crap. Without trying to hold her back the second they felt her, the wolf inside is quickly trying to take a hold. Panic, the worst thing to do if you want to stay human, starts to set in as she looks at the blood on her hand. 

“Adora. Adora it’s okay! I am going to be fine, it’s a scratch, not a bite! A panic attack is not going to help you! We gotta get you inside, now!” Glimmer grabs Adora’s arm and starts to pull her towards the house.

_Fuckshitfuckfuckshit!_

Adora's mind races as she struggles to keep back the beast inside of her from taking over the controls. Between not preparing herself and a panic attack overtaking her, she is already at a disadvantage with that. She swallows a dry lump growing in her throat. How can she have been so _stupid_? How couldn’t they realize what time it was, that their body was warning them, and not have it spring on them all of a sudden. Now it is a race to get her into the room and chain her up before it’s too late. No need for more bloodshed. 

She refuses to look at her fingertips as she gets pulled into the house and into the living room. She refuses to look at Glimmer as she does so. She can’t bear to look at the claw marks she left on her back. She can’t bear to see what she has done. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Somehow they get into the guest room. Glimmer not so gently throws Adora onto the ground, nearly causing her to smack face first into the wall with the wielded on poles. She hears Glimmer mutter an apology as she starts grabbing the silver chains. Adora feels her heart smacking against her chest. Her ears start to ring and her shoulders start to curl. There is no time to change out of her good clothes. Her body is so close to ripping itself apart. 

Something grabs her arm. Before she can react, she feels a cold metal latch around her wrist. It itches and burns. Adora whines. 

“I’m sorry, Adora! You know I have to do this. I’m putting the rest on. Please stay with me until then,” Glimmer’s voice says. 

Glimmer moves as quickly as she can, trying to secure her as best she can. Adora catches her reflection for a moment in a chain. Her eyes become redder and redder with every passing second. There is a sudden, violent shake of her body. Her nails continue to sharpen into claws and she feels her mouth making room for fangs. They can’t keep holding the monster inside back for much longer. Glimmer is still working. There might not be any time to finish. 

“ _Why...”_

“What?” Glimmer asks. She forces Adora to sit upward so she can wrap the chain tighter around her torso.

“Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep tying me up every month for what? Nothing more to sit and watch me to make sure I don’t esacpe and murder the entire town? Why?” Tears are streaming down her face now. 

“What are you talking about, Adora? You know why. I care about you.”

“ **_Why!_ ** **”** Adora’s voice comes out as a growl. Her mind fills with thoughts of sinking her teeth into the closest thing two her. Glimmer...She forces those thoughts back behind what she wants to say. “Why do you care so much about me? I’m nothing more than a _monster!_ Nothing more than a bloodthirsty, murderous beast.”

“You’re not! You’re not that, Adora!”

“I am! You shouldn’t care for me. I should be alone so I can’t hurt anyone like you. How can you do this all the time without thinking I am a monster? Why would you ever-”

She is cut off when Glimmer’s lips lock around hers. Soft arms wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. Time freezes. There is no more fire like pain coursing through her body. Sounds of her heartbeat, her desperate gasps for air, and the outside world all become silent. The only things that matter are the warmth radiating off of Glimmer’s body, her strong, comforting grip around her body, and the feeling of the kiss. It’s solid, it’s welcoming, it’s electrifying...it’s perfect. Adora leans into it, taking in every ounce of the sensation.

“That’s why,” Glimmer whispers as she pulls away, her arms still around Adora’s neck. The smaller girl’s lilac eyes are misty as she looks at her. “That’s why I do this every month without a second thought, Adora. 

“G-Glimmer,” Adora gasps. The pain is coming back full force. Her bones start to break and her muscles begin to tear. She cries out in pain. Her vision is becoming black as her thoughts become just as dark. Glimmer rests her forehead on hers. 

“I’m right here, Adora. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here, I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just breathe...I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

Adora clings to those three words as everything goes cold.

* * *

_It feels like she is floating. Floating in the water what bobs her up and down. One moment, she in the darkest depths of it, unable to see or feel anything than an icy coldness. Then she is pulled to the surface. Instead of the reward of air, she is greeted to out of focused images. She has no idea what she is looking out of, but she can make out the image of a young woman clothed in purple looking back. She looks concerned. Then it’s back to dark nothingness._

_The next thing she sees is the strange person a little closer now. With a shaking hand, she reaches up and puts her hand out of view. There is a noise, sounding like snapping of teeth, and the stranger jerks back. What is she doing?_

_Blackness. The next thing they see is the purple lady writing something in a book. Everytime she sees her, there is something comforting. The water around her become warm. Oh how she wishes to just stay here above the water and stare at this person. But it has other plans for her, taking her back to the icy darkness. The next thing she feels is like her body is on fire. It twists and turns in odd positions. She wants the pain to stop, to wake up. But it doesn’t stop. Just as she thinks it is at it’s worse, she hears a familiar voice._

**_I’m right here. It’s going to be okay. I will never leave your side no matter. I love you, Adora._ **

_Only one word comes to her mind as the pain stops and she starts to feel nothing._ **_Glimmer…_ **

* * *

****Adora groans. Her body feels like it has been run over by a tractor-trailer. She opens her eyes, blinking back the blurriness, and tries to piece together where she is and what has happened. Everything is jumbled up in her head, knotted like a rope of Christmas lights. One by one, she unties them.

It’s daylight. What time, she has no idea. There is a pile of silver chains on the ground next to tattered clothing. Right. Last night’s transformation was not an ideal one. How close did they cut it in making sure there were no attacks? More looking. Glimmer is nowhere in sight but she can hear some movement from outside of her room. That is when she remembers accidentally hurting her. Damn it. Adora shifts her arm and looks at her hand. No traces of blood. Glimmer must have washed it off. 

_It wasn’t a bite. She’ll be fine. It’ll heal,_ Adora reassures herself. _Wait a second. Am I on a bed?_

Adora slowly props herself up on an arm. She is on her bed, covered by her blankets. Did Glimmer do this? Normally she throws a blanket over her and throws a pillow under her. Not that Adora minds, she just didn’t expect that. She clutches the side of her head, trying to remember anything else, maybe something that would explain this. Vague images of Glimmer appear in her mind at night. Was that _last_ night? It feels like it. She can recall something being said but she cannot make out the words.

But what about the rush of images when as she was transforming. She remembers asking, almost begging, Glimmer why she sticks around. Everything she had bottle up came out. But then, they remember her response. 

_I love you._

“She actually said that, didn’t she?” Adora whispers to herself. She lifts her hand to her lips. Man, yesterday was a shitshow. It’s starting to give her a headache. She needs a shower. 

As always, a towel has been hung up for her. Adora turns on the shower and stands in their for a while, letting the hot water wash over her. She is going to have to face Glimmer either way. She can’t just hop out the window and ditch her. No. She can’t. But what are they going to say when they see her? So much happened last night with injuring her and that confession. Oh, and that hold holding her and being unable to let her go. What a mess. 

Finally, after standing around for who knows how long, she turns off the water, exits, and puts on whatever she grabs first, not really caring about appearance at the moment. A random t-shirt and boxer shorts. Good enough. When she reaches the door, she pauses for a moment, taking in a breath. Adora opens the door. 

Glimmer sits on the couch. Her head snaps up the second she hears Adora entering the living room. “You’re awake!” Glimmer practically jumps over the couch to her to her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine! The usual. Why are you getting all excited for? I should be asking you if you are okay after what I did.”

“Adora that is fine, we can deal with it later. Do you know what time it is?”

“No. I didn’t look at my phone. Dunno where it is.”

“It’s still pretty early. You transformed like a half hour ago. I heard you wake up like fifteen minutes ago. That’s the fastest you ever came back.”

“Wait, what? That’s weird.”

“That isn’t the only thing. What the hell happened last night.”

“I can say the same thing.” _Should I ask about what she said last night? No. Right now there are other things to deal with._ “But seriously. How is your back? Can I check on it. We can talk more while I do that because I have some things I want to talk about also.”

“I...uh...okay. Okay, Adora.” Glimmer looks away from her, her face tinted red. Is she thinking about the kiss also? 

While Glimmer sits down on a chair by the counter, Adora grabs a medical kit. She returns and Glimmer shifts her shirt down so Adora can gain access to the wound. It’s not as bad as it could have been. It has long since stopped bleeding. The four lines are red but not deep.Thankfully, they should not scar. It only was the only the very start of her transformation, she still was mostly human. No ill side effects. Adora starts to wipes the wounds down. Glimmer hisses through her teeth at the sensation. 

Neither talk right away. Eventually, Glimmer starts to explain more what happened last night while Adora was in her werewolf from. By the sound of it, there was something off about her form. After seeing it for months, it looked as if Adora became a little smaller. Not to mention, she didn’t try to fight the chain and kill Glimmer as much to the point she actually attempted to touch Adora’s muzzle. However, Glimmer tells her that did not last a second as she tried to bite her. 

So those images she recalls weren’t fake. That definitely is new. First having some recollection of words and now this? What is going on? “You wrote that in your book. Didn’t you? I mean. I know you always write in there but last night, you took it out while in the room and just wrote in it while watching me. Was that real or not real?”

Glimmer gives her a curious look. “Yeah, I did. Do you actually remember that?”

“Vaguely. Very much like I was dreaming or just made it up in my head. But I remember you reaching out to me and you also giving me an odd look.”

“Weird...Is there anything else you remember?” 

Adora does not answer right away. Of course she remembers other things. What’s the point of hiding and burying it. She takes a deep breath. “Yes. I remember said ‘I love you’ twice. Though, I don’t know if I made up that last one. I think that is what you said I still can’t make it out. And you kissed me mid-transformation. Was that real or not?”

Glimmer nods slowly. “Yes. Yes it is.”

“Do you really love me? Someone...someone like me?” 

“Adora. Yes. I don’t care what you are. I love you for being Adora, for being you.”

“Even though I turn into a bloodthirsty, murderous beast every month?”

“Adora…”

Adora pulls away. “I might have read your book and saw what you wrote about me with my werewolf form.”

Glimmer mumbles something before grabbing her book. She flips through the pages before stopping. “Did you read the next page at all?”

“No. You appeared before I could so I shut the book.”

“Then turn it.”

Adora takes the book from Glimmer’s hand. She has stopped on the pages she has read before. She turns the page to see what she was unable to see many nights before. The page has her name written on the pages in gold. Drawings of herself are all over. One of her smiling, one of her laughing, one of her taking a nap, and one of her staring off in the distance at something. Adora can’t help but smile when she sees a sketch of the time after she accidentally drank one of Glimmer’s drinks, got drunk, and was acting like a loon. 

She looks around more. Like the page before there are one word descriptors next to the drawings. _Funny. Smart. Lovable. Kind. Dork. Wonderful._ Adora feels her eyes becoming misty. But then she notices something written under her name on top. How did she not see it before? **_Adora_ ** _In all her true glory. Her true self._

“I never thought you’d read that one page with the werewolf. It was only meant to jot down notes about werewolves. But this page I actually have been working on for a longer time. You see yourself as a monster but,” Glimmer places a finger on pages of Adora, “that is how I really feel about you.”

“God, you are going to make me cry,” Adora says. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.”

“You really gotta stop saying that then.”

“I know.” Adora places down the notebook. “I guess since you already got it out there. I love you. And I really enjoyed that kiss last night even if that is the most unconventional first kiss.”

“Well we are an unconventional pair. Ex-huntsmen and a werewolf? Who would ever think of that.”

Adora laughs. This is true. She then wraps her arms around Glimmer, holding her tight. “You’re the best. I couldn’t ask for more. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life."

“I wonder the same thing with you. You think you can let go of me though? I want to get changed.”

“No. I’m not letting you go.”

Suddenly, Adora feels Glimmer place her hands on their side and starts to tickle them. Through laughs, Adora does her best to hold onto the smaller girl but eventually, she lets go, out of breath. 

“Damn you and knowing my weak spots,” Adora says. 

“You love me for it,” Glimmer grins. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Adora slowly bends down and places a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. Glimmer does not pull away from it. Rather, when Adora straightens out, there is a huge grin on her face. 

“You should get dressed into something a little nicer. Unless you either want to go out looking like that or stay inside all day.”

“Oh hell no. I’m not staying inside. I’ll change. Meet you back out here and we’ll figure something out.”

“Deal.” 


End file.
